Warriors: Into the Fire
by Mizu Dachi Ookami
Summary: I do not own Warriors. This is not like the book at all. Please read and review. It's also a drama but I can only put two genres. My ally Hinote Kage Ookami helped me write this story.
1. Warriors: Into the Fire Prologue

Warriors: Into the Fire

Prologue

"Bluestar, it is very awful that Skyclan had to leave our wonderful forest those many years ago. Hard to think that Firestar brought them back to the living on his journey."

"Where are you going with this Tallstar?"

"Well, since the clans are getting along to a measure with territory and such, I think we should hail a new clan. New name. Close to the rest of the clans but not intruding any space."

"That is not such a bad idea."

"But don't you think the clans won't believe whatever cat we decided to tell this to?" a black frazzled cat steps out of the shadows.

"Yellowfang, always the one with doubts. And how do you know we are going to tell a cat about this?" parried Bluestar.

"A hunch."

"Something tells me that it was more than a hunch."

"I think we should tell the four leaders in a dream. We shall tell them what the new clan will be named, where it shall be located and the few cats around the area who shall be in it."

"Do you truly believe there are any cats worthy around here, Tallstar?"

"Yes I do Yellowfang. I have done my share of walking around the territory's and seeing other cats outside the clans. A few of them show outstanding leadership and qualities we need in a leader AND a warrior."

"But Tallstar! I don't believe we should tell all four leaders! The would be contradicting on their every move!"

"Yes I do believe you're right Bluestar. Then I think we should tell one cat in each clan, one SHOULD be a leader though."

"I think the probable choices would be Firestar, Heathertail, Dawnpelt and Reedwhisker."

"Whitestorm." they all nod when he pads toward them. "I believe those are great choices. Firestar has overcome our expectations time and time again, Heathertail proves very worthy, Dawnpelt has been a very good warrior these days and Reedwhisker gives the experience this little group needs." confirms Tallstar.

"Yes, I do believe that the land right in between the Horseplace and Riverclan camp will suffice. There is very good prey there and it is large enough for a growing clan. If they need more, I don't think Windclan will want to hold on to the Horseplace." Whitestorm mewed.

"I believe that will do. I think the cats living at the Greenleaf Twolegplace are very worthy for the job of raising a clan. The one will the brown-mottled coat has the ability to be a magnificent leader and the few Queen's there are very able to give the clan kits and the few bulky cats around the area will be more then able to carry the title of a warrior." Bluestar licked her chest when the approval of the three cats was shown greatly.

"So the only thing left is the name. Tallstar?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yellowfang. The clan... is Fireclan.


	2. Warriors: Into the Fire Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up silently to the musty odor of the nursery. Opening my eyes and a big pink thing is coming for my head. I yelp and leap back in surprise, only to realize it was my mother, Wildpath, coming to wash me. I'm half glad I did jump... her tongue is rough.

"You have got to be less jumpy, Wolfkit!"

"I don't know Wildpath, it might prove in a battle situation."

"Alright, but I would like to wash her." My mother turns to look at me again. "Almost three moons old, I would like you to be presentable to your father. With those beautiful green eyes, Mossclaw will just marvel!"

"I'm perfectly capable! And anyways, this isn't the first time he's seen me!" I said indignantly.

"I don't know, it seems that everytime he sees you, you amaze him more."

"You're telling me. Last time he flipped just because he noticed my claws were sharp. And I'M jumpy..."

"It wasn't exactly like that!"

"Close enough." she gave me a cold look.

"Mrroww!"

"Ha ha! Sorry Wolfkit! Got to watch my footing eh?" that's Clawkit, Kestrelreed's kit. Compared to my ginger fur, he is a black night, except his ears. The snow white ears on top of his jet black body makes him look soft, but the muscles rippling under his soft coat say otherwise.

"I swear you're going to kill me one of these days." I'm usually more to my self with all the other cats, but he's different for some reason.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Come on! Lets go outside! I heard Redfoot found this great big ball of moss, I bet he'll play too!"

"Can we?" I asked my mom, sweetly.

"Fine, but stay with Redfoot."

"Come on, Wolfkit! Last one out is mouse dung!"

*Later*

"Clawkit! It isn't a badger! If you bring it back in one piece we can keep playing!"

"Awwwww, Redfoot! I don't like this game anymore!" he sulked, ears and tail down. "Show us the hunting crouch!" Clawkit said jumping up onto his feet. Redfoot looked side to side acting like this was a big deal to make sure no one saw... I half believed it.

"Fine, but make sure your moms don't know," he whispered, "If they find out they'll have my hide! Show me what you already know." I dropped down almost as fast as Clawkit, the only difference was his tail was swishing like crazy. I tried to keep mine as still as possible.

"Wolfkit, I applaud you keeping that tail still," he started staring at Clawkit's tail flowing to a stop, "but your belly is too close to the ground, if you pad forward like that, it will drag across the ground, startling every creature. Clawkit, your the opposite. Your belly is off the ground, but close enough to the ground. You tail on the other hand would kill any possibility to catch prey."

"How do you know?" Clawkit wondered. I was just as quizzical.

"The hard way, as well as a good mentor."

"I want to be your apprentice!" Clawkit mewed.

"No, he's mine!" I said playfully, jumping on his still moving tail.

"Hey, your first prey Wolfkit!" Redfoot said, trying to suppress his smile.

"What? Not my tail!" he said rolling from my grip and jumping on my back. Is this a challenge?

"Oooff! Power over cunning, huh Clawkit?"

"Hey! I have cunning too!"

"That's what your tail said!"

"Well, then my tail is right!" right when he lifted, and released some of his weight on me, I flipped over and pushed his bulky body off me with my back legs. Redfoot was chuckling when Clawkit landed on his back with a startled look on his face.

"Hey! You got dirt in my pelt!" he said, trying to look mad but I could definitely see 'playful' in his clear, blue eyes.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" said Riverstar. That is our leader.

"Darn! I wish I could go!" now Clawkit really DID look mad.

"Hey, you parents did say you had to stay with me...!" ventured Redfoot.

"You sly fox!"

"Yes Clawkit, I am. Now hurry!"

"Listen! It has been five moons since Firestar and the other cats brought us up to our fame and glory that we are now! I sent a couple of cats to fend off the Riverclan warriors from messing with our marsh and it was a success! But I am sure they will be back. As you know, my deputy, Pollenpelt, had died during this battle by being pushed back into the swamp," mummers of sorrow swept through the camp, especially from the ones who sat vigil last night. "But, his successor, Snowfur, is doing a great job in his place. We have six thriving kits in the nursery that are certainly keeping the queens on their toes. But that is not why I brought you here." I scanned the group, so did Clawkit, when I finnaly saw two apprentices shining in the sunlight and being over washed by their parents. I nudged Clawkit.

"Those are the ones!" I whispered.

"Shhhhhh!" Redfoot glared at me.

"I brought you here because of these two apprentices. Rabbitpaw, Sunpaw come here." Rabbitpaw is a tan colored she cat. She shook her mother off and walked proudly up to Riverstar. Sunpaw is a yellow colored and arrogant tom. He had a smug look when he walked up to Riverstar.

"These two cats have excelled in the training and did an excellent job in defending the borders yesterday. I congratulate Sunpaw with his unique strength and Rabbitpaw is one heck of a hunter. Yes that thrush was mighty good!" chuckles rolled through the group. Yes, Riverstar is known for her sense of humor.

"I trust that Rabbitpaw and Sunpaw was excellent in their training and I trust that Dawnpelt and Moontail taught them well." Moontail and Dawnpelt nodded their heads in admiration. "I, Riverstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rabbitpaw looked up, trembling in happiness and said that in a loud, but shaky voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rabbitpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rabbitclaw. StarClan honors your ability to catch prey like no other, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." Riverstar rested her chin on her head and Rabbitclaw licked Riverstar's shoulder, dipped her head and backed away.

"I, Riverstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sunpaw puffed his chest out and said it in a loud voice. He clearly is an airhead, but I guess I can't blame him.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunfrost. StarClan honors your ability to never back down from any challenge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan. Yess, the weather never backs down!"

Sunfrost licked Riverstar's shoulder, dipped his head and backed away.

"Rabbitclaw! Sunfrost! Rabbitclaw! Sunfrost! Rabbitclaw! Sunfrost!" I couldn't help but smile when Clawkit fell over because he screamed the names to loud. All the cats could be heard giving congratulations to the new warriors. I can't wait till I'm up there!

"Sunfrost? Rabbitclaw? You know what to do now right?"

"Yes, Riverstar. We guard the camp in vigil."

"Exactly, Rabbitclaw. You are all now dismissed." cats went up and talked to the young warriors before spreading apart and continuing what they were doing.

"So, how was it?"

"It was awesome, Redfoot!" said Clawkit. He jumped a couple of times before settling. What a hyper tom.

"I can't wait 'till I'm a warrior! I don't know what my name will be, but I bet Riverstar will change your name to Hyperclaw, Clawkit!"

"And you'd be Wolfmouth!"

"How's that supposed to be insulting?"

"Because a LOUD one you have!"

"At least I can stand still for more than two seconds!"

"Oh, now you're gonna go personal, eh?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on you two! I have to go. Time for you to go back to the nursery." Redfoot is always a buzz kill...

"Do we HAVE to?" I whined.

"Unfortunately yes. Just wait until you are apprentices! You get to roam around the camp on your own time. But treasure these moments! Sooner or later you have to go on border patrol every five minutes."

"It's still better than staying in the nursery with all those kits..." Clawkit murmured.

"I think anything would be better than that! I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

"You guys are one to talk! You both are still kits."

"But we can hunt! I did catch a tail today!" I look at Clawkit.

"Oh, shush. I caught your back." he gave me a smug smile.

"So we can hunt!" I look at Redfoot, hoping he won't kill the moment...again.

"True, but I'm not leader. So all the good little kits need to go back to the nursery!"

"Then we're not good!"

"Exactly! I don't think anyone has called us 'good' yet. Right, Clawkit?"

"Oh, so the little badgers confess?"

"Hey! I'm not a badger!"

"Then get back to the nursery!"

"Alright, alright. Come on Wolfkit! Last one there is crow food!"

"If you say so." I pounce on his tail and then bound toward the nursery.

"No fair!"

"Who said I was! Fine, I'll wait for you to catch up."

"I don't want to beat you by default!"

"Fine." I take off again.

*Later*

"You do know the only reason you beat me was because you startled me by pouncing on my tail."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Stop fighting you too! You've been at it ever since you got back! You'll wake the rest of the kits up!" Clawkit's mom is so over-reactive.

"We weren't fighting! It was just a heated conversation!"

"Yeah! We weren't fighting at all!"

"Well, your heated conversation is giving me a headache. Actually, my head has been hurting for a while. Can I trust you two will be okay getting poppy seeds from Seedfern?"

"Sure!" I say excitedly. I can get out of the nursery!

"Come on Wolfkit!" and we both sped towards the medicine cat's den. Little did I know that was the last time I was going to see Kestrelreed alive


	3. Warriors: Into the Fire Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yes! We finally get to get out of that stinking room! No it did stink. I think somethings more wrong with my mom then she thinks, but we get to go on an errand! We get to go on an errand!

"What do you think the medicine den will look like. Wolfkit?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"I bet it will be filled with smoke and weird things, like ghost from murdered cats giving Seedfern advice! I bet she has weird powers too! No wonder she can heal all those cats! What other way?"

"I think you might be a little off. But I could be wrong, I guess."

"Well, here we are. Ready to go?" I peered through the ferns, only seeing darkness. It was getting late.

"I guess so."

"Seedfern...?" no answer. "I don't think she's in there. Lets go check!"

"You just want to explore! But I guess it can't hurt. Let's check."

"You think you know me SO well."

"Well, I kinda do."

"Har har."

"Do you see anyone here? I know I don't."

"No. Just a buncha dirt, dust, plants and a weird smell." I am so disappointed.

"Weird huh? What are you two doing in here alone? You didn't touch anything did you!"

"No! At least I don't think we did..."

"Whatever. If you don't mind, please GET OUT." she started to push us towards the entrance.

"But we...we needed some poppy seeds. That's all we came for..." It almost looked like Wolfkit would start crying any second. She's different, but, in a good way.

"Oh, and I bet the curious kits want to see what will happen if they eat some? I'm not a mouse-brain. Please, go waste some other cats time, I literally have dying cats in here."

"But...but." Wolfkit apparently was going to start crying.

"Listen, Seedfern! You can't start punishing us yet! Stop being so mean! My mother, for your information, asked for them and I won't leave till she gets some!"

"I should shred your coat for talking to me like that! But, you seem sincere. I will take the poppy seeds to her though, kits are good liars if they put their mind to it." Wolfkit sniffed and fluffed her fur. "Why would we lie about something like that?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not about to hand over poppy seeds to a kit. Stop whining." Oh, she just burns my pelt! How can she speak to Wolfkit like this!

"If curiosity killed the cat, then you must not have any! How do kits not have curiosity anyways? Aren't we supposed to?" Wolfkit has regained her composure slightly and is showing her anger like usual.

"Be quiet! Insolent little kits!" she hissed loud. "I have PLENTY of curiosity, but not between herbs that could kill you! I was a kit once. What are we doing dawdling here? Come. NOW."

"Fine, Hot Pelt."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"N-nothing..."

"You really don't like kits, do you?"

"What? Why would you say that?" well for one you spit in our faces...

"She must have those dying cats on her mind." I whispered to Wolfkit.

"Here we are! Kestrelreed! What seems to be the problem?"

*Koff! Wheeze, Koff Koff!*

"Oh...no... KITS! Stay HERE! Redfoot! Get her out of here!"

"Oh-okay!"

"Leaffall! Mouse dung! Where's your apprentice when you need him?"

"Yes Seedfern?"

"Get moss. NOW!"

"Wolfkit... what's happening?" I am so confused! Just a moment ago she didn't care about Kestrelreed at all! Now she's acting as if... as if...

"I...I don't know. But it doesn't sound good."

"What if she... what if she..."

"You don't think she will though, right?" she doesn't sound so sure.

"What if... she... mom... please no... no... Wolfkit..."

"I don't know...I'm scared too."

"Seedfern can save her right? RIGHT! Say something Wolfkit!" now I'm on the verge of crying!

"Stop yelling at me! I...I don't know." she seems to holding back tears as well.

"I-I- I'm sorry... will you stay with me tonight? Cats are clearing out her bed and I don't know if I can sleep alone..."

"I guess so. If I can even sleep at all..." that was an understatement. Right when me and Wolfkit cuddled together at the back of the nursery, her soft fur and warm body calmed my nerves. I inhaled her sweet scent a couple times before we both fell asleep.

*Later*

"Clawkit? Wolfkit? Get up you little badgers!" that was Redfoots voice, I'd know it from anywhere.

"Mpmh. Redfoot it's still dark- WHERES MY MOTHER?"

"Ummm-"

"Is she okay?"

"Where is she?" I hadn't noticed Wolfkit had woken up too.

"Well, you see Clawkit... Kestrelreed... Kestrelreed... um, she-she died. It-it was greencough, Seedfern wasn't told in time. I'm sorry."

"NOOOO! It's not true! Not TRUE!" I already lost my father, Lepardclaw. Why her too?

"WHAT? NO!" Wolfkit looked as shocked and hurt as I did.

"I'm sorry, Clawkit. It just the way life-"

"BE QUIET SEEDFERN! It was YOU! YOU killed my mother!"

"Clawkit I-" I didn't wait for her response. I pushed through the crowd of cats that were getting a free show and shot out into the clearing and through the woods. This is unforgivable. Unforgivable


	4. Warriors: Into the Fire Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I think Clawkit had the right idea when he bolted. This crowd isn't getting any smaller. I just hope he's okay. I am definitely going to look for him when I get the chance. As soon as I can sneak away, I bolt into the woods and start searching. Certainly he will make a noise soon. Then I hear it: sobbing. I run to the sound and find Clawkit shuddering and tears coming from his eyes. I don't think he's noticed me yet.

"Clawkit...?"

"Is that you Wolfkit? Don't try to make me come back. I won't. I just won't." He was trying to make me not see his tears, or that his voice was wavering, but I already knew his heart was broken. "I won't."

"You need to. We need you. And I really need you."

"...But... Seedfern betrayed me..."

"I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you. Or your mom. But it couldn't be helped."

"Then... Then why do I feel so empty! She didn't need to die! I'm not even out of the nursery yet! I am still trying to cope with the fact that I don't have a father..."

"But you do have me. And I'll always be here for you. And Redfoot. He's like a father to both of us."

"I-I know, but my mom was everything... Sure she was annoying but at least she loved me, ya know. I bet none of the queens here would give a mouse bone to take care of ME. Well, yeah, at least I-I have you." he started sobbing all over again. I guess it should flatter me that he likes the idea of having me at his side, but the crying after he said it is kind of demeaning... "Maybe... Maybe I will come back... But for now I would like to be alone with my mom. Could-could you see if Riverstar allow me to sit vigil alone? I think that everyone has seen her enough for now. Please? For me?"

"I-I can try."

"I don't think I can stand. I'm still a little shaken from... well you know." he looked at me with longing. "Can I?"

"Lean on me? Sure."

"Th-thanks." I felt his weight settle down on my left side. Gosh he's heavy! I kinda wobble back to the camp. I leave Clawkit in the clearing before running off to Riverstar. It's kinda unnerving, going to the leader's den. I'm so focused on staying calm that I forget about the ferns. I jump back slightly at the feeling of the ferns, but I gather what little courage I feel is there and walk in.

"Do I smell a KIT in my den?" I think about turning and running as fast as I can out of the den, but I have to do this.

"..."

"Come on! I know you came in here for a reason! Speak up! I haven't all day."

"I-I needed to ask you something."

"Yes, yes. I realize it's a QUESTION, but what is it?"

"My friend Clawkit, his mom..."

"Are you, per chance, talking about Kestrelreed? I hear she died of greencough. Awful way to go... And she had kits!"

"...Clawkit wants to sit vigil for her...alone..." That took a lot of courage.

"You seem a bit tense. Lighten up! And he's a little selfish isn't he? Well, I guess the little tyke is a little shaken up over his mother's death... I heard he ran out of the camp... Is he back, or do I have to send out a search patrol?"

"Um...he's back."

"Good. Then you have my blessing to allow Clawkit with a few moments with his dear mother. I'm sure I can count on you to pull him out of his misery after his few moments alone, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what are you still here for? Get that kit to his mother! SNOWFUR! I would like you to tell the other cats grieving for Kestrelreed to part and let Clawkit be with her alone. After his pain has subsided a bit, we will allow the elders to bury her."

"Yes, Riverstar."

"Are you still here, Wolfkit? Is there something else you wish to ask?"

"N-No."

"Alright. I wish to see you again when the time comes to appoint you as an apprentice." I run out of the den to find Clawkit. He is still lying in the clearing on his belly. He hadn't moved at all.

"Is that you Wolfkit?" he sounded all too happy. He jumped up and looked straight at me. "What did he say?"

"He said you could spend a few moments alone with her."

"Thank Starclan! And you."

"It was nothing really. Just a little unnerving, but I was fine."

"Was he that scary?" he seemed to get his usual pep back, but his eyes were still sad.

"At first, yeah."

"Then what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just seemed a little scary at first, being the leader and all."

"Well, let's go-let's go to my mom..."

"What, do you want stay there with you?"

"Well, you are an exception to all the other cats who don't care. I know, I know. I'm being too critical aren't I..."

"I don't think so. I mean, they didn't seem very concerned about your feelings then..."

"Yeah... Lets go." We walked over to where Clawkit's mother and stayed with her until sunset. Although he didn't want me to see, he was obviously crying. After quite some time, the elders came to bury her. Clawkit and I go back to the nursery, and settle down to sleep. He ends up right by my side again, and his soft breathing eventually puts me to sleep


End file.
